1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for shaving hair and to apparatus consisting of unidirectional and bi-directional razors useful to practice that method. In particular, the present invention relates to a method for shaving body parts in which a finger grip razor is contoured to be held between the user""s fingers in such a manner that the user""s fingers are capable of continuous or selective contact with the user""s skin during the shaving strokes; and to apparatus comprising a finger grip razor contoured to conform to the shape of the user""s fingers so that the method of the present invention can be practiced.
2. Information Disclosure Statement
Razors capable of shaving hair off of parts of the body are well-known. Typically, a razor consists of an elongated handle designed to be held in the hand between the thumb and forefinger of the user, and having a razor head with one or more transversely extending blades affixed at one end of the handle. The prior art includes razors in which pairs of blades extend in one direction to permit shaving only in one direction, and also includes razors in which pairs of blades extend in opposite directions whereby the user may move the razor head in one direction for contacting one pair of blades against the use""s skin for cutting hair and then, without lifting the razor head from the skin, move the handle in the opposite direction so that the other pair of blades cuts hair during the reverse movement of the razor. The prior art also includes finger-mounted razors in which blade-holding razor heads are mounted on rings which slide over the user""s fingers.
A preliminary patentability search produced the following patents, which may be relevant to the present invention: Lishawa, U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,317, issued Oct. 17, 1916; Brown, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 146,759, issued May 13, 1947; Sceberras, U.S. Pat. No. 4,501,066, issued Feb. 26, 1985; Lazarus, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 281,282, issued Nov. 5, 1985; Monistere, U.S. Pat. No. 5,357,680, issued Oct. 25, 1994; Doyle, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 386,819, issued Nov. 25, 1997; Andrews, U.S. Pat. No. 5,865,189, issued Feb. 2, 1999; Andrews U.S. Pat. No. 5,979,056, issued Nov. 9, 1999; Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 6,018,877, issued Feb. 1, 2000; Sprinkle, U.S. Pat. No. 6,029,356, issued Feb. 29, 2000; and Greene, U.S. Pat. No. 6,112,421, issued Sep. 5, 2000.
However, none of the known prior art razors teach the use of a shaving method and apparatus utilizing a finger grip razor that is sized and contoured to snugly and comfortable fit between fingers of the user""s hand so as to permit the user""s fingers to contact the shaved surface, thereby allowing safe bi-directional shaving using reciprocating pull and push cut strokes without having to lift the razor from the user""s skin and without having to worry about orienting the finger grip and/or razor head at a critical or safe angle with respect to the user""s skin surface.
The known prior art devices do not teach either the method or apparatus or the present invention and do not provide the benefits of utility, safety, control, efficiency and economy that are inherent in the method and apparatus of the different embodiments of the finger grip razor of the present invention. Neither the finger-mounted nor conventional elongated handle razors of the prior art provide the safety or control that is obtainable with the finger razor of the present invention, particularly when shaving parts of the body that are difficult to reach and/or not visible.
None of the known prior references, either singly or in combination, disclose or suggest the present invention.
It is therefore desirable to provide a method of shaving wherein a finger grip razor is contoured to fit between the user""s fingers and permits the user""s fingers to contact the surface being shaved for the safe and efficient shaving of both visible and out-of-sight body parts, and contoured parts, and a razor apparatus capable of performing that method.
The present invention comprises apparatus for and a method of shaving in which a finger grip razor is contoured to fit between and to receive and cradle the user""s fingers whereby both the razor head and the user""s fingers are capable of contact with the user""s skin during the shaving strokes so that the user can determine the closeness of the shave so far obtained and also obtain sensory feedback as to whether or how the contour of the shaved surface is changing and as to whether additional shaving of the area is necessary or desirable. The combination of the between-finger contoured design of the finger grip razor, and the capacity of the fingers to touch the skin, permits extremely close motion and pressure control of the razor, particularly on difficult-to-reach body parts that can not be seen and/or where the body contour changes sharply or frequently. The finger grip razor has two opposed sides that are contoured to have generally concave shapes to fit snugly and comfortably between the generally convex shapes of the user""s fingers. A razor head is affixed at the end of the finger grip between the two contoured sides. The razor head may contain a single or multiple blades for unidirectional shaving or a single or multiple pairs of blades extending in opposite directions for bi-directional shaving. The finger grip razor may be disposable or the razor head may contain replaceable blades or cartridges, whereby the finger grip and/or head are made reusable by the feature of changeable blades. The design of the razor is such that when the razor head contacts the user""s skin during a shaving stroke, the user""s fingers are capable of contacting the skin adjacent the area being shaved, thereby enabling the user to detect and adjust for any changing contour of the body, and to sense whether uncut hair remains and, if so, to determine the proper shaving motion and direction and to apply the necessary amount of pressure to obtain a safe shave having the desired closeness.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a shaving method and apparatus comprising a finger grip razor having opposed generally concave sides that are contoured to fit between the generally convex shapes of the user""s fingers and to cradle the user""s fingers to provide for an enhanced degree of motion control over the razor and the shaving stroke.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor capable of either unidirectional or bi-directional shaving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor that permits simultaneous contact between the user""s fingers and the shaved surface during shaving to provide sensory feedback regarding the necessity or desirability of additional shaving strokes.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor that is capable of safe and easy manipulation on difficult-to-reach body parts, particularly body parts that are not visible.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor that provides enhanced capacity to shave body parts where the contour of the body changes sharply, such as those parts of the face around and under the chin, nose, and jaw.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor which may be disposable or may be reusable through the feature of a replaceable head or replaceable blades on the head.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having the feature of pivoting blades.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having a blade or multiple pairs of blades aligned in only one direction, or having a blade or multiple pairs of blades aligned in opposite directions.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having a replaceable blade feature and that is capable of using commercially available razor cartridges.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having a razor head affixed to each end of the razor finger grip.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having a finger grip capable of containing a shaving substance which may be selectively dispensed onto the user""s skin during shaving.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a razor having the feature of a bar of shaving substance affixed to the finger grip.